Find Me An Angel
by Rewind Soldier
Summary: She seemed lonely, but I didn't know what to do.
1. I'm Not Sick

Disclaimer: I really don't own Digimon. That would be amazing, but it's not amazing.**  
**

**NOTE: IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTANDING THE STORY:**

Hi , this first section is in first person and told by a_ terribly arrogant _and childish person who's been deprived of many things throughout this child's life. Up until the "-" indicating the 'POV change,' _never_ change this bugger's _arrogant_ tone.

The second section is in first person told by someone like a very proud and irritated old man. But he's not as cold as he may let it out to be. Enjoy!

Find Me An Angel

Ch. 1 I'm Not Sick

He was having one of those experiences. You know, one of those days when you can't concentrate on anything, even if you poured your heart out from trying so hard? Just one of those off days, just like off-white; almost but just not there. What didn't help is that he agreed to volunteer after school that day, what a mistake. They needed an extra hand, and he was willing to do it… at the time.

I_ innocently_ passed by him the day he came to the hospital to "help out". I don't even know why he gave me that uncalled for expression. I didn't do anything… but he did come that day, no denying that. I definitely don't know what his problem was, but he was staring at me all day with this disgusted face, like I was a sinner of no limitations. Whatever it was, I didn't care and still don't care.

After our first encounter in the hallway, I watched him walk nonchalantly into the room across the hall from the one I was in. And without a doubt, he came marching in half and hour later with other knights of boredom, smiling like retarding idiots. We were the sick kids, the ones that need a friendly face to smile and glare at them 24/7 for a day; yeah, talk about creepy. We're sick, so apparently that means that we have no friends, not even family, outside of the hospital anyway… I mean, it's just sooo obvious. He was staring at me from across the room, smiling at the other kids and sending me this look of rejection. Now, how is that supposed to make a sick child, such as myself, feel? I lied; I'm not sick. They, the high-chaired doctors, think I am, but I'm obviously not. Seriously, look at me, I'm as lively as it gets. We all know adults over rule, so whatever. Before I realized it, Akira, the head honcho for this piece of crap of a happy program, and the new one that gave me the evil glare of no refunds, were approaching me.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

Obviously better than you are. "I'm good." Why can't I ever speak my mind when I'm talking to him? I swear he's Satan or something worse. He scares the shit out of you when you see his eyes. Something went wrong with him at birth.

"That's good to hear. Meet Yamato,"

"Matt, please," the blonde said coldly yet with a humble smile, how he pulled that off is a wonder beyond me. What made him seem even more dreamlike was the perfect curve on his lips that made his oh so honest smile.

"Matt has been doing this for a long time now, so if you ever need anything, feel free to ask him, okay?" He left to attend the younger kids playing with plastic cars and animals across the room without confirmation that I understood what he was saying. I mean, really, I'm sick and impaired right? Damn straight.

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter? All you're going to do is shoot me down with another death glare."

"I would never!" I'm still having a hard time deciding if there was sarcasm behind that. Was he seriously dumb as a rock or was he mocking me? That instant, I decided I hated him. But I was stuck with him. The older and more experienced volunteers usually are paired with the more needy children or more difficult, difficult being me. But there was no doubt in his mind that he knew he was a senior in that field, he knew what he was doing. Well… that was up until the point he met me.

"I want an elephant right now." It wasn't even a request.

"Haha, sorry bud, I can't get you an elephant right now. Do you want hot chocolate with marshmallows or something instead?" Sure I would, please… if I were four.

"I said elephant." I began to pout. What else am I supposed to do around here for fun? I watched him think for a moment. Hah, a blonde thinking, it's amusing.

"Sit tight, kay bud? I'll go arrange your elephant meeting." Was this kid serious? He walked in his tall pose across the room and knelt down. Whoa, he did not… just…

"Oh my god." I fumed like a nuclear explosion. No… I'm not three either. As I angrily stalked out of the room, I caught a glance at him searching the room for me with his unbelievable smirk tightly wound on his face. What a jerk.

-

Against my will, I drove myself to the hospital to volunteer after school, just as I promised. The trip there was a thrill; first day of December and holy wow, there's a blizzard like I've never seen before. Okay, that was exaggerating, but there was snow. I usually consider December as the month of giving, not November with Thanksgiving and all, but December. I feel like it's my duty to volunteer and give. I don't know why, and I'm not a sissy, thank you. Anyway, with the outcome of that day, I pretty much would have ended up in the hospital anyway. I hate to admit it, but there's no way around it. I was beat by a girl like 3 years younger than I am. It's a harsh reality, honestly. I get to the hospital and head down the hall like I always do. I'm minding my own business and this girl just decides she wants to run into me. RUN INTO ME. She doesn't accidentally brush my shoulder; she freaking rams into me like a damn bull! What was my response supposed to be? Laugh and give the girl money for her talent? Hell yeah I was going to do that. So, controlling myself, I just looked at her funny, you know, like stare at her like 'what the hell is your problem?' It wasn't like she was in a wheel chair or mentally challenged; I would totally understand if that were the case. But this teenager, no more than 15 years old, wants to break her body or something. I force myself to ignore her, though my thoughts told me to run her over with my car. I reached the room where I sat and listened to the same orientation I've been through a few dozen times before. We have to go through the lecture every time prior to meeting with the patients. They're practically saying, these kids are sometimes about to die, don't scare them, don't tease them, be extremely careful what you say and do, just don't make them die. It's sad, I know, that's why I volunteer when I can. But I hated that day so badly. Akira droned on, repeating the same words I've heard for years. Akira's my long time buddy; he and I were befriended in elementary after our dads met at work. He's about 2 years older than I, and is also the leader of the volunteering group at the hospital. Since I've been doing this frequently during the past couple of years, Akira decided I should continue assisting the more complicated patients. And he led me to_her_, the one I wanted to squish into oblivion at that moment.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good." What a stinking liar.

"That's good to hear. Meet Yamato," Akira is what I call a moron.

"Matt, please," Yamato is what my dad calls me, and when he calls me, he wants another beer. Akira knew that, but insisted on irritating me. I smiled slyly at him, moron.

"Matt has been doing this for a long time now, so if you ever need anything, feel free to ask him, okay?" He left to the kids on the other side of the room.

"What's your name?" I asked, still trying to control myself from grabbing the girl by the neck and strangling her. That day was just not my day. She didn't even look sick.

"Does it matter? All you're going to do is shoot me down with another death glare."

"I would never!" I laughed mutely to myself. I would so rather shoot her down with a gun! I'm really not that violent, I promise.

"I want an elephant right now." I almost choked. She was serious.

"Haha, sorry bud, I can't get you an elephant right now. Do you want hot chocolate with marshmallows or something instead?" Freak, this girl wanted an elephant? What the hell? Whatever happens, I still have to be responsible and control my temper.

"I said elephant." Okay, if I can't kill her, I have to think of something else. I started thinking and noticed a cynical smirk appear on her face. She was laughing at me, how rude. I couldn't just stand there and take that.

"Sit tight, kay bud? I'll go arrange your elephant meeting." I turned around, smiling like I had just won the lottery; I went towards the kids playing across the room and picked up my treasure. This had to do it. I stood there feeling satisfied with a plastic elephant in my grip. I turned around and she was gone.

"Gary! That guy took my elephant!" Giving a sincere apology to the kid, I returned his lost fortune. Right after that episode, I had to find that girl. If she went and did something stupid, it would be my fault. First, I looked down the hall and searched for a red headed maniac running around, hitting people or something. Nothing. Starting to freak out, I looked for in the room again. I was standing by the window, devising a plan on an explanation for her disappearance when something really bright caught my eye. I looked outside and saw a red ball of hair running through the white snow. Freak, her head was brighter than the snow; head does not mean brain, she definitely does not have a bright brain. Stupid girl, I had to go get her. I ran outside as quickly as possible, and got a glimpse of her head not too far away. Finally reaching her, I just stood by… watching her every move.

"Aren't you a little slow?" Again with that tone, she never even looked in my direction; I could have taken her right there. I kept walking beside her without saying a word. "You know what?" I honestly didn't want to know. "You're the worst happy buddy I've ever met."

"Happy buddy?"

"Well, like you creepy people that try to make us sick kids smile every once in a while." Unappreciative brat, we really have to stick out our necks for these kids most of the time. And she says I'm the worst of all of them? Ch, I'm one of the best out there… just not on one of my crappy days, like that one.

"We work really hard for you guys. You should be glad to have this program." I said calmly, with my fist tightening by the second. I could feel my nails digging into my palm before I released it; I had to keep cool.

"Well good for those kids that actually belong here. I'm not even sick!" The girl threw her hands in the air like a frustrated child.

"What do you mean?" This girl had a long string of lies going on there.

"I broke my arm a lot of years back, and suddenly I rarely left the hospital. I was never actually told what I have, as far as a sickness, but they decided I was sick. Whatever, I pretty much live at this place now, but nothing's wrong with me. How sad is that?" This girl really sucked at lying.

"It's devastating." I tried to sound as if I meant it. She was lying, and I couldn't feel pity for that. She began to pick up her speed, so I did the same. "Where are you going?"

"Dad used to take me to a coffee shop down the street. I want crepes." That was innocent enough, so I escorted her there. "Sit." She commanded, and feeling disappointed in myself, I did as she said. I really wanted to resist…

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm gonna order." She stuck out her hand.

"What?"

"It's not like I have a money stash in the hospital." I looked at her with skeptical eyes. She being who she is, I wouldn't be surprised if she was running a mafia down there. Putting a small damper on my wallet, I pulled out five bucks for her and sadly placed it in her hand. "Five?"

"What? Are you going to eat the whole restraunt?"

"Do you know what the hospital feeds me every day?" She made a good argument. I've had their food. This hospital's food was one of the worst of those I've been to, despite the good facility and staff. Feeling more giving, I gave her ten more dollars. Fifteen ought to do it. "I haven't had breakfast." There went another five. She then left towards the counter, without a thank you, damn brat. Trying not to hate her, I watched her stand in front of the counter on her toes, even though she was plenty tall. Freak, she was up there for a while. "Oh really? Sorry, my money bag is at the table." She purposely said that louder so that I could hear. I had to keep my cool, right? She turned around smiling and approached me. "I need another 5 bucks." She put out her hand again.

"What?" I nearly shouted. "25 dollars in crepes, are you kidding me?"

"Don't worry, I ordered for you too." Brat.

"That doesn't mean anything! Take off one item or something." I fidgeted in my chair, resisting my urge to pound her in the ground again.

"Tis the season to give money…" she sang arrogantly as she went back to the counter. I slammed my head against the table.

"Stupid spoiled brat." I whispered into my sleeve. I kept my head on the table, telling myself she wasn't worth the criminal record. She was taking a while… _again_. I looked up to find not a girl in sight with the mass of red hair that she did. I was going to call her name, but… I didn't even know it.

"Hi, here's your orders. I'm Ara if you need anything else." Ara… she was hot, like super model hot. And she was totally checking me out. I could see this working out between us.

"Ara!" I called out just as she was leaving. "Um, would you like to go out some time?"

"I sure would." She smiled seductively at me as she sat extremely close to me on the edge of my table. "Can I get your number, and I'll call you tonight?" Score!

"Of course-" I saw something I really didn't like. That pipsqueak of a girl was outside. "I'm sorry, I really have to go right now. I'll be back later! Sorry Ara!" I shouted back to her as I left the building and 25 dollars worth… in crepes. "Hey!" Damn it. By the time I was outside, she was in the middle of the street, J-walking! "Hey!" I called again, advancing into the street myself. She turned around and looked at me, smiling. Of all things, she smiled! "Get back here! Weren't you ever taught not to cross the street like this!?" I was screaming at her now. She was across the street as I made it to the middle, and then she started walking away casually! I started to run after her as a car's horn blared at me, barely missing my life, but the impact of slush and snow was still in full effect. "HEY!!" I ran after her once more. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm forcefully. "What the hell is your problem!?"

"HELP! THIS MUGGER IS TRYING TO STEAL MY ONLY TEN DOLLARS THAT I PERSONALLY WORKED SO HARD FOR!!"

"What the hell!!!? You still have ten dollars!?"

"You told me to take off one order, so I did. And I decided I wanted a hot drink from my favorite place across the street! HELP! I'M BEING MUGGED!"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT MUGGING YOU!"

"Excuse me is there something going on here?" A man came up to us, obviously seeing something wrong with our situation.

"Nothing sir, sorry to disturb you." I said a little nervously than I should have.

"You sure about that? Are you alright child?" He directed toward her. I understood the concern. The way we were acting, I'm not surprised, but this was getting annoying. And being with her, she probably would go on and tell him I was robbing her or something terrible.

"Everything's fine mister." What the hell. She smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Alright then. Be careful." He looked back at us once before returning to his position at a nearby newspaper stand.

"What is with you?" I said, calming over. I was actually thankful she didn't cause any more trouble.

"What is with me? You're the one running around screaming at people!" She said loud enough to alarm me. She wasn't playing any more; she sounded tired. "Besides, the way this was happening, I could have told him you were raping me and you'd be in jail for a while." Brat. She laughed, but it wasn't one of her evil laughs; she was just laughing. Suddenly, catching me off guard, she shoved me into the snow.

"Hey!"

"See you tomorrow, bright and early, Yamato!" _Devil child._

* * *

What did you guys think of that?? I enjoyed writing that... haha. 

This is sort of a season based story, so I WILL (hopefully) finish this before the end of December.


	2. Jealousy

**WARNING: **Please read through all the way. (Mimiato hinting and Mimi bashing (not too much of either though)) There's a little Mimi bashing, **_but let it be known_**, it is expressed as an _opinion_ of one particular idiotic little girl (I love her too but...). But it's nothing that holds reality. I honestly_ love_ Mimi, she's fan freaking tastic! I do hope you still read. Mimi bashing is really nothing too much. Yeah… another **warning**: there is also hinting of Mimiato, (hinted by the one and only idiotic little girl) BUT THERE IS _NONE_ AT ALL. I honestly despise Mimiato, despite loving Yama and Mimi, as individuals.

Find Me An Angel

Ch. 2 Jealousy

"What's with that girl?" I asked myself coldly, remembering her pass me in the hall as I was finding my way to the coffee shop from school. I still bore in mind the stabbing feeling that was there when she practically ran through me in the hall; not only that incident, but also every other terrorizing thing that happened the day before. She was driving me crazy, quite literally. Another day with her seemed impossible. Right after school, I drove to the coffee shop where 25 dollars went down the drain yesterday. Ara… she was all I could think about. I entered the quaint place and looked for a familiar face. Being unsuccessful, I went to the cashier. "Hi, can I get a hot mocha." That was just buying my excuse to be at the counter. "Hey, does Ara work here?"

"Ara? Yesterday was her last day. She said she had to focus on school. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." All of this was that girl's fault. I stumbled as I grabbed the warm cup and headed down the street to the hospital… just to see the devil child again. What a _thrill_ this was going to be. Yesterday had to have been the worst day of my life, but I had to make sure to not say anything rash. Today could be my worst day, and tomorrow as well.

"YAMATO!" I walked in the doors to hear a screeching voice. I was just glad it wasn't hers. I glared at Akira as he ran to face me. "Where were you dude?" He stopped in front of me just to scream in my face.

"What do you mean? Did I miss something?"

"This morning! We were supposed to meet for 30 minutes to talk to the directors of the volunteering thing with the kids! YOU DIDN'T COME! What's wroooong with you?" Oh shizz.

"I totally forgot. I'm so sorry! How did it go without me?"

"You should be glad Sora was there. Gosh, it was a close one. It would have gone better if you were there though. Where were you man?"

"Um… sleeping. By the way, who's Sora?"

"What the hell man… who's Sora?" He echoed my question as if I should know. "Sora's your patient partner. Girl with red hair, cute but obnoxious?"

"That's Sora!?" That was something I hadn't expected. "How in hell did she save the presentation?"

"You know how we have the evaluation from the patients. We got a major good report from Sora. She really stuck it out this time. Most of it was lies, but nothing that would send us to jail or anything…" He droned on, but I really wasn't listening anymore. I was simply bewildered. _She _of all people helped me out. She had an ulterior motive, she had to. Sora… what an odd name. It definitely represented her well though; her head was up so high out of sight, it was crazy. But what seemed worse, to me, was I was in debt to her. The directors of the program would probably have gone and had an inspector and find every single flaw in our work and abolish the whole thing; that would be terrible. "You owe it to her now, Yamato."

"What?"

"You're such an airhead." Akira messed with my hair before he passed me. He knew I hated that too, moron. I found myself pacing the face. I'd just been accustomed to just calling her… _her_. Why she had to even stay at the hospital was something I couldn't figure. If she was sick at all, it wasn't extreme to the point she couldn't walk or carry out a normal life. Anyway, I had to thank her at the least.

"You're bugging me, go away!" Hah, and I thought she turned over a new leaf or something nicer. "If you're ever going to come in, then do it." She mumbled again, which initiated me to enter. She sat in bed with wires connecting her all over. She looked bored out of her mind.

"How are you doing?" It felt weird, being nice to her and all. Her only response was a moan. It was a shear sign of boredom, _I _could even tell. "So… what's up?"

"I'm going to die of boredom." She was almost serious. "That's what's up." She grabbed the magazine that was sitting in her lap and smacked it against her forehead. "Did you bring anything for me to do? Like you're supposed to?" She was obviously hinting that I was a failure of some sort, seeing that I had nothing with me.

"We could draw pictures?" Her eyes barely narrowed and glared at me tediously. "Okay, I'll go find something, but before that I have something I want to say." Nothing I did or said seemed to grasp her full attention, it was annoying. "I heard you really helped me out this morning when I didn't show up. So, thank you."

"I told you bright and early. No surprise, Blondie didn't listen." Did she not even hear my gratitude? Geez, this kid.

"Well, thanks. I owe it to you." Shoving in my pride like I did every second of the day yesterday, I sat down next to her bed and looked around. The room really was kind of depressing. No color, at all. "Is that your guitar?" I noticed it lying lonely against the wall with no one to play it.

"My mom's. She thought it'd be amazing if she learned how to play. I love her to death, but I honestly wonder what goes on in that woman's head."

"May I?" She nodded and I grabbed the smooth neck. "What kind of music do you like?"

"On days like this… days that could murder a child in the midst of boredom… I like something exciting." That was specific enough… sarcasm went to a whole new level that day. I played a song from my band's first batch of songs when we were back in middle school. It was an exciting song… I thought it was anyway.

"What do you think?" I finished the song with a hard bash to the strings. She didn't reply, so I looked up. I practically put her to sleep… that girl was a freak. Astonishingly, she wasn't faking it. I set the guitar back against the plain wall and started to leave. I really felt satisfied though… that day felt like we reached an equal understanding. Well, it was more like a closer, but still really off understanding. We weren't bickering every moment, so I thought it was an accomplishment. I stayed around for another 30 minutes, waiting for Sora to wake. I was supposed to volunteer at least two hours a day. I reentered her room a while later to check on her. She finally was awake. "So what did you think of the song?"

"I fell asleep before it even started, it was so boring." There was a sarcastic smile let off, so I wasn't totally offended. I had learned to suck it up when talking to her. Out of nowhere, my cell phone went off. I really wasn't supposed to answer it, according to the volunteering guidelines. "Go ahead, you're boring me anyway." She motioned with her hand as if to dismiss me.

"Hello?"

"AHHHH!!" A high-pitched scream pained my ears from my phone. I noticed a disgusted look on Sora's face, but I completely understood.

"Mimi, how are you?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I'm wonderful! Guess what? I'm coming to visit you right now!" I almost jumped out of my skin. Mimi was a really good friend of mine since… pretty much the diaper era. She was a wonderful person, but her voice sometimes gives me the creeps, it can be so high when she wants to annoy you. She's still amazing.

"Right now? I'm a little busy right now Meems." In the corner of my eye, I saw Sora shortly choke on air. "Can I catch up with you later?"

"Matt," she whined in her high voice again, trying to get her way, "I'm in town for a short little meeting tonight. I'm free right now, but after the meeting I'm headed straight back home." I really wanted to go see her, because it had been a couple years since the last time I've seen her, but it would be completely irresponsible to just leave Sora bored as ever.

"Tell her to come here." She offered, seeming like she had heard the entire conversation.

"Really?" I asked, putting my hand against the mouthpiece.

"Not really. Tell her to go to the dumpster and bring me back something to throw at you." Our glares flamed at the other for a moment, soon to break out into a full on battle. "Yes really!" She then shouted, confirming her sarcasm earlier.

"Hey Meems, remember when we used to volunteer together in middle school?"

"Yeah! We had such good times! Why do you mention that?"

"Well, I'm at the hospital right now with my buddy," I caught her sneering again, "and she invited you here, since I can't go out right now."

"Aw! I'd love to come! Thank your buddy for me once before I get there! Is it the same hospital?" I told her all the information she would need and told her I'd see her soon. I was really excited to see her. She'd been my best friend for so long, I just missed her like crazy. This was just another thing I had to be grateful to Sora about. If she kept this up, I would go insane on "thank you's".

"She'll be here some time soon. Thanks so much for asking her to come. It means a lot to me."

"Any day… any time…" She said with a bored tone; she didn't like the gratitude it seemed. "Tell me something about her so I don't go into shock when she's hideous." Rude. "Geez, take a joke Einstein." It still wasn't funny.

"She's been my best friend since I've been able to breathe. She's really small and pretty. Great personality, and she has a squeaky voice when she wants to. I think you'll like her."

"Oh, that's a relief." Ah… sarcasm; some times I had a deep wish it would come back to her and bite her head off. I couldn't tell if Sora was actually looking forward to meeting Mimi or not. She's indefinitely hard to read. A while passed before Sora found something we could fight over.

"Matt!!!" We heard her screaming down the hall before she could even be seen. The whole building probably did. "Hey you!" She ran into the room with lightning speed and pulled me into the tightest embrace ever. We caught up really quickly, forgetting about Sora for a while.

"Oh, by the way, meet Sora. She's my 'Happy Buddy.'" Mimi gave me a weird look, similar to the ones Sora gives me, except not as scrutinizing. She didn't get it, "Patient partner."

"Hi! I'm Mimi, it's great to meet you! Thank you so much for letting me come here dearie!" Mimi unexpectedly pulled Sora into a hug. I was afraid of what Sora might do to her. She could easily punch her face in or something. Poor child though, it was like harassment. Out of nowhere, a man walked by with a mechanical dancing Santa at hand that singing "Jingle Bells." And another welcoming surprise, Mimi started _singing._ I loved the girl, really, but…

"Oh, Mimi!" I stopped her before Sora could. "I wrote you a song, but I never got to play it for you. You want to hear it?" I wrote it for her the day she told me she was moving, which happened to be the day before she left.

"Yes! Of course!" I looked at Sora for permission to use the guitar, but she was pretending to be asleep. She could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Fine, I'll do as I will, Sor." I smiled and held the neck in my hand again. "I'm too sexy for my shirt… No I'm kidding." I played around, hoping to get Sora's attention and honest opinion this time. Maybe she was listening, probably not.

"Tell me, yesterday wasn't real,

give me something else to feel.

I want to stand by your side

as the world comes crashing down

And I

And I cannot be the same

Like I was before you made life

What it was

And I am proud to say

You changed my life

You heard me cry

And I can't forget your smile

And I won't forget your name… [Insert much more inspirational lyrics about leaving and being best friends here (+ good tune)"

Ending the song with my eyes closed, I felt really… gone. I was in the middle of my tender thoughts when I felt a body pressed against mine. "That was lovely Matt! I love you!" Mimi hugged me like there was no eternity. She was sobbing like a rainstorm. "Thanks Matt. I loved that song! Best friends forever okay?" She hugged me again before I could respond. "Oh man, look at the time. I have to get to that meeting. It was great seeing you again Matt. Call me later okay? Loves!" As quickly as she came, she was out the door. I turned to look at Sora, who we had been ignoring for a long time. She was watching the doorway, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"You alright there Sor?"

"That was traumatizing." She was such a pain, her opinion didn't matter. Hopefully she didn't really mean it though.

"So what did you think of the song?"

"Boring." She answered before I could even finish my question. I pretended not to hear that, just for my own satisfaction. She was so very troublesome.

"So what did you think of Mimi?" I mustered up a random question to start a small conversation.

"It's probably best I not say anything." She lowered herself on the bed, mumbling into her covers. How could she not like Mimi? First impression, I suppose could be different than what she really is like. "But I will comment on that song. It had a fairly good tune, but the lyrics sucked and reeked of elephant." Despite her harsh words, I laughed. I would never look elephants the same ever again since the day I met Sora. "What are you laughing at Blondie?"

"Mimi called me Blondie back in middle school." I half lied. She really did call me that, but that wasn't why I was laughing.

"You liarface! You started laughing before I called you Blondie! At any rate, that was a dumb girl."

"What?"

"I don't get why you like her so much. She's a ditzy noodle of mud. Go marry her why don't you if you like dirt so much. Why do you spend time here anyway? Time could easily be better off used with her." Sarcasm filled her voice, but contradictory of that, she seemed to mean it.

"Well obviously it is." Who does she think she is? For no reason, she decided to judge Mimi and make her into someone she was not. And I seriously thought this day was working well between us. I began stalking out when I felt hesitation on my part. What I was doing was practically the volunteer guidelines written backwards. "Why is she so hard to understand?" I whispered to myself under my breath while standing at the door.

"Wait Yamato." She was hesitating too. Like a good volunteer would have, I replied to the patient's request. That's all it was now, volunteer and patient. "Sorry. I guess... I was jealhmmm.." She mumbled in a small voice and never made eye contact.

"What."

"I was jealous. So far, I've had a fun time with you here, trying to kill you and all." Yeah, she really had no other new leaves to turn to... just that one, "I guess the thought of being lonely again made me really jealous. I was being selfish, and I thought maybe, I wasn't worth anyone's time, yet she had everything else. The idea that you would be spending time with her while I sat here bored again, was just heart breaking. Sorry." What was I supposed to say to that? The point of people volunteering is to help those less fortunate. That was something I had lost sight of for a while.

"You know, I'm sorry too Sora."

"You should be." My eyes narrowed at her again; could she ever be changed? "Sorry..."

"Okay, from now on, I'm going to be the happy buddy I set out to be!"

"You're gonna fail so bad."

"You don't know my standards. Don't be too quick to judge. There's the life lesson of the day." Really, this day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be when I left the comfort of my blankets this morning. Maybe I should take my own advice.

* * *

Hi guys!! Well, see... there wasn't too much of Mimi bashing or Mimiato, so I'm satisfied. See... those were needed elements in the "Jealousy" theme. I honestly don't think this was the best of my ability, but I will keep it coming!! Haha, I tried to cut back on the swearing... hope that worked out all dandy. And the lyrics, don't even go there...

Oh... Disclaimer: It'd be funny if someone honestly believed a moron such as myself would own Digimon... I obviously don't so...THANKS!

**I will update every Saturday! Until Chapter 5, which will be released on Christmas Eve!! Then returning with the 6th chapter on the very next Saturday! THEN THE FINALE! NEW YEAR'S EVE!!!**

You have no idea how excited I am for the finale! Please review!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	3. Shop 'Till You Drop

Find Me An Angel

Ch. 3 Shop 'Till You Drop

I came into the hospital Saturday morning because I got a call from Sora. She didn't tell me much besides she was bored, which I should have figured just as well. So… very _naturally_ I got up and left the house at seven in the morning to see my favorite patient in the hospital. To be quite honest, between this Saturday and last week when Mimi came by, Sor and I have really had good times. When she wasn't a brat, she was really fun. "Good morning Yamato." I approached her in the hall. She was outside of her room waiting on a chair in the empty _early morning_ hall.

"Morning. So, what brings me here at this really uncalled for hour?"

"I told you I was bored." I rolled my eyes like it was an instinct. I should have known she'd give me that answer; it was her answer for everything. "I got permission from the doctor and my mom to let me go out today. So, on this bright day, we're going shopping!" I'm pretty sure I would have strangled her if I wasn't still asleep.

"I'm not rich you know." I said bluntly, pulling her off the chair and out towards the parking lot, just to return to my car, which I had barely gotten out of. Despite my terrible mood that morning, the sky was fairly crisp and welcoming. The weather was a good reflection of the expressions Sora displayed for me. She smiled at me for a moment before her mouth opened to say something,

"Well that's obvious after the crepes deal. I felt considerate yesterday, so I brought my own money bags." She laughed at me, referring to the first day we met. It's been about 2 weeks since that first incident, and since then, I've noticed a small but steady change in the both of us. We began to kind of get along like "Happy Buddies" are supposed to. I'm actually really glad that I've had this experience with Sora. Years before when I've done this same program, I have never had so much fun. Even when we argue, which seems to be more than half the time, I'm thankful to have met her.

"Your hair is retarding." Still thankful… but not so much.

"Well, your hair is red."

"Really? I always thought it was more of a BLUE." She shot at me with the most obvious sarcasm I've ever heard from her. She tilted her head in my direction, still staring at me with that look of sarcasm and disbelief. But then I noticed she wasn't looking at me anymore. I looked out the window in the same direction.

"You really like crepes don't you?" There was a stand out in the winter cold, selling crepes to a long line of people.

"Sure." She said. Not really, it didn't sound like a truthful answer, but I ignored that. Looking back, I tried to find other things that might have caught her eye. Slowly moving closer to the 4-way stop ahead, I saw the most beautiful ice sculpture exhibit. A beautiful angel made of soothing cold ice hovered the people, standing motionless. The angel stood tall with a sense of charisma, frozen into time, which ironically would leave when winter passed. That display was definitely something worth taking Sora's attention.

-

"Let's go there!" We barely stepped foot inside from the worsening cold and she nearly screamed, dragging me behind her to about every store in the whole freaking mile stretch of the shopping center. Especially for the guys, I don't know what's wrong with us, but we really don't have the most endurance when it comes to shopping. I should have died, like five times that day, but Sora kept dragging me along. I've died at least 30 times or so up to this date. Being paired with Sor is really an experience I won't forget, something carved into my existence. Sora stopped for a second and went on. I stared at her as she walked away from me; it was really weird.

There was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on. Sora had an aura around her that either seemed alone yet happy even though she wasn't okay with being lonely it. Considering myself a friend to her now, I declared it as my responsibility to rid of that feeling. It was my position to at least hide it from her as long as I could. Knowing her for such a short time, she had already become one of the most important priorities in my life. As that thought rose in my head, she turned around, looking at me slowly following her. A small smile shone at me before she darted off into the crowd again. It was like a thank you smile, for being there or something. I really can't understand her. She suddenly stopped again but this time she stood in front of what I call a Jesus post, where people let other people know about their religion. I'm not a religious guy, but I fully respect everyone's views and beliefs; I just never thought Sora would be interested, ever.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling awkward when Sora bent down to look at the underside of the Jesus post. Without warning, she jumped back into action with her scouting to the next store.

"Looking for my Angel." She replied like it was gossip that everyone already knew. She kept searching in the weirdest places… it was… interesting. In stiff mechanical movements, I stretched out my hand to give her a stuffed angel that happened to be on display right next to me. Her eyes were small slits gawking at me as a silent moment was exchanged between us. No words. "It's not a thing, you blonde." She sighed, "You wouldn't understand." She shrugged me off like a child and continued walking.

-

We spent all day there; I was extremely surprised I hadn't fallen dead yet while we were on our trip back to my car, liberated from shopping. "Hey Sor, could you hold this while I grab my keys please?" She agreed wordlessly, seeming really tired. Both of our hands and arms were full and covered in shopping bags. I even went out of my way to give her the lighter bag. Handing her the bag, I felt our hands touch. Her fingers were warm; almost hot. Her hand felt warmer than most people would be in her situation. Sora wore a thin jacket that wouldn't keep a polar bear warm. I felt worry consume me, seeing beads of sweat holding onto her skin. Just as my hand left the bag to fall down into Sora's grip, she followed and fell down with it. "SORA!?" My worries amplified at that moment. Panic stricken, I carried her back to my car, running. I felt her head moving against my shoulder; she was trying to get up. "Sora, relax. You'll be fine." I whispered in her ear as I placed her in the back seat of my car. I was only hoping I wasn't telling her a lie.

"Yamato, calm down." She obviously saw through my façade and felt my dread. "Don't worry so much. I _am_ fine. I just happen to fail physically when I spend a whole day out like that. I'm sorry."

"And you didn't tell me? I would never let you be out this long if I knew, Sora!"

"Exactly." She said coldly, resembling the frost and temperature outside.

"Sorry Sora, but really, your well being is a lot more important than shopping. Do we have that clear now?" I asked forcefully while we were still in the back of the car. That was one scare I really didn't need.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered more like her usual self, which made me feel more at ease.

* * *

**I'M SORRY!!!** I wasn't even home yesterday, so I couldn't update then... sorry! I didn't quite write as much as I was planning to either... let's just live with that. I'm going to post it anyway, even if I don't consider it complete... I'm really sorry guys!So that was a short chapter huh? Everything in all the chapters lead up to something larger... they all play a role in the main story... so if this seemed pointless, I'm sorry! 

Disclaimer: I really don't own Digimon, I promise.

Please Review!


	4. Shatter

Find Me An Angel

Ch. 4 Shattered

Last week, I spent the night at the hospital with Sor because I was still paranoid about her condition, despite her yelling at me to leave her at peace. I've sort of become attached to this freak of a girl, and I'm glad about it. While I sat there watching Sora slowly close her mouth and fall asleep in the middle of her argument, I reminded myself about how boring the room looked. It was totally the opposite of festive. So I came up with the idea to bring a miniature tree and decorations for Sora to use and hype up her room that she's been living in for who knows how long. I heard from somewhere, ill people are affected by the appeal of their room. And from the excitement I saw in her eyes last Saturday, I can easily say she kinda likes Christmas.

I also met Sora's mom this past week. She's a middle aged woman and really nice. She's a hard worker, which is why she's rarely at the hospital with her crazy daughter. I got a mound of thanks from her about being Sora's only friend during the past month. She said that whenever she gets to talk to Sora, all she talks about is how she's been having a great time with "Yamato Ishida" as she put it. But really, it has been my pleasure. I've always had fun when I came to volunteer. Sora was usually the highlight of my day. Because of her, I'm excited for Christmas. It was in two days, and I was more excited than I have ever been in my life about it. It was a warm festive feeling that I owed all to Sora. I never though much of Christmas since it was a religious matter, but it didn't seem to matter. In our modern life, Christmas is much like a day of celebration with family and giving. I'm liking this holiday more every second.

Throughout the week, Ms Takenouchi and I have been gathering things for Sora and me to use while we're decorating her room. Because of her current condition and being worn out so much from shopping, it was likely that Sora would have to spend the holiday in the hospital again.

"Hey Sora." I entered the room with boxes of holiday decorations piled so that I could barely see. I started talking to her about something while I set down the boxes in a corner when I noticed an unusual silence. I turned to see Sora and someone else staring at me. It was an un-amused feeling around us. "Sorry…" I mumbled and flushed red. "That was rude of me. I'll just step outside… now…" I put my head down to face the floor, nearly running out into the hall. Ah, that was bad. I was leaning beside the door and listened. At first, it was by accident, but it started getting interesting.

"Who was that? You never told me you had a boyfriend!" The girl smirked in her voice, you could just tell. Her voice was high and resembled Mimi's slightly.

"He is not!" She retorted so fast, it almost hurt.

"Yeah right Sora. How long have you been sing him? Don't take this the wrong way, but he's really hot! Good catch girl!"

"Ugh, my gosh Yuko. I'm not seeing him that way!" I listened to them argue for a while. The girl next to Sora was about the same age as her, so I figured it was a friend from school. The girl was thin and had silky long black hair. I honestly would never have thought their kinds could mesh, especially when I saw the way she reacted towards Mimi. Trying not to be rude, but keeping it realistic, Sora's friend seemed to be someone who would disown Sora because of the smallest things that make her different. But I'm glad appearances are deceiving.

"Then who is he? Huh?" I tuned back into their conversation while my back stood firmly against the wallpaper.

"He's just a volunteer that brings me stuff to do while I'm stuck here."

"Whatever Sora. I have to go. I'm leaving to see my grand parents today, so I cant spend Christmas day with you. Sorry. I still love you though!" By the sound of Sora gasping for air, it seemed that her friend grabbed her to sit tight in a smug embrace. "Bye!" She came out of the door with condescending eyes. Her eyes darted around to find me. "Hey you!" She pointed at me after shutting Sora's door. "Don't do anything stupid!" The freaking 14 year old poked me in the chest and ran off. Being the bigger person, I left her to be. Holding the doorknob to Sora's room, I started thinking about what I heard. I was apparently just another volunteer according to her. I thought we had finally gotten past that and at least considered each other as friends. I guess that's where I went wrong. I reentered her room with noticeably less enthusiasm.

"Sorry Yamato. I didn't know you were coming so early today." She was so innocent… damn it—!

"It's fine. I brought stuff for you to do while you're stuck here. I'll see you later." I headed for the door again. That's all I was there for anyway.

"Dude!" She yelled at me just as my hand reached the door. "You eavesdropped, so then we're even! Okay? I didn't mean it!" The bigger person, always be… the bigger…

"Sorry Sor. I'll be back, I promise. I left something in the car." Not waiting for an answer, I left the room. Mostly to make sure I didn't kill her for being so naive. I was the one that was wrong… I just have to suck it up a little more. I went to my car, only to open the door and close it. I needed a cool down lap; that was all.

I came back into the room, faced with silence. "Sora?"

"Hello." She said monotonously. Her back was facing me, she sat in the corner, and playing with the things in the box I had brought in. You though I was mad? She had hell burning in fear of her. At least I was...

"Let's get started, shall we?" I asked happily, more than I actually was. I sat down next to her and pulled out a little tree that I bought that morning, fresh from the ground. I set it up, watching Sora from the corner of my eye, wondering what her reaction would be. She was supposed to like the holiday, but the way she was acting, it didn't seem to matter to her if she was even breathing. The tree was stable in its stand and I heard the clattering of glass. I looked up seeing Sora going through the box. I hid a smile by looking down. I considered that being forgiven. "Be careful, okay Sor? I've got some sharp things in there. There are also some really fragile things, so be careful with those too." I told her to mind her precautions before touching anything. "Which reminds me," I moved over to sit next to Sora and dug carefully into the box.

"What is it?" She asked so bluntly, it was funny. I held a smaller box that I pulled out of the mess of things. Sora was extremely interested and couldn't keep her shoes on; she really wanted to see what was inside. Teasing her, I slowly opened one flap of the cardboard and waited for her to yell at me or something. Surprisingly, no shout came blaring at my face. "Whoah..." I laughed at her expression as I slowly brought the object out. "It's an angel."

"Well, I consider it more of glass put together as art, but an angel works too." I said proudly. My little brother went through quite some trouble so many years ago, just to make that collection of glass pieces.

"It's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

"It was actually a gift from my kid brother the first Christmas that our parents were separated. He was in first grade when he made this for me. He told me he messed up so many times he nearly cried. And when his teacher told him to put it away and wrap it, he yelled at her because he wasn't done with it." I laughed softly. Little TK was amazing in my eyes, and would never stop. He meant pretty much my entire existence. "He put all of his heart into making this present for me. You don't even know what this means to me."

"That's so cute. Better be extra careful with it then." Watching her smile and carefully placing the glass angel aside, gave me a sweet and warm feeling inside that I really wasn't willing to admit to anyone.

"Put it back into the box. I don't want it broken, it means too much to me." I told her, trying to take every precaution so that it would be undamaged. I handed her the box and she silently did as instructed. "So what do you want to get started with?"

"We need music."

"Fair enough, what do you want to listen to?" Luckily, I had something she actually wanted. I reached over to remove a cover from a radio that happened to be in one of the boxes. Plugging it in, I looked up to her, waiting for a reply.

"I'm feeling like screamo." My eyes widened, hoping I didn't hear correctly.

"Screamo?" I repeated dully. She glared back at me as if I was the one wearing tight suspenders on top of a sweat suit. "I don't think that's appropriate for others to hear, just in case someone comes in." I made a lame excuse only because I didn't want to hear it.

"That's their business. It doesn't matter anyway, it's just music." She reached over to tune the radio to something she preferred. Really, screamo? For one, it's obnoxious noise. And it's a hospital, I don't think anyone wants to be disturbed this horrifically; not any more than they already have been.

"Anything but screamo, please?" I was ready to beg, no joke.

"No." Her voice bluntly told me she wasn't going to give in. I watched helplessly as she grabbed the small radio and placed it next to her, out of my reach. I had to get up if I wanted to do something about it, and I definitely didn't want to move. I glared at her and told myself to suck it up once more.

After ten minutes of screamo passed, the room had a little bit more cheer in it. The tree was almost done, but was missing the top ornament. The angel. Sora knew it too, since she was staring at the box like it was her baby inside. "Do you want to put it on?" I asked, worrying myself. I had never let the angel touch the hands of anyone besides myself and TK. This was a step far away; one I would most likely slip and fall on my face from. The grin on her face told it all. I already offered it; I couldn't take it back after that smile. "Go ahead. Be VERY careful." I light shoved her towards it when my phone rang. "I'll be right back. Sorry." I left the room for no more than a minute and returned expecting to see the beautiful glow through the angel's colorful glass.

"Do you think the confetti is too much over there?" She pointed across the room with a tint of red framed onto her face. I didn't remember putting confetti anywhere in the room, but apparently there was some.

"We don't want to make anything too much to clean up later, remember that. But add as much as you'd like." I turned back to the tree, wanting to see my pride shining through.

"What do you want to listen to? I was being inconsiderate and selfish. You can have a choice." She grinned at me again. It got creepier every time.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore."

"But it should!"

"But it doesn't. You're being weird. Let me see the angel." I moved her aside carefully, and examined the tree. "Why isn't it on there?"

"No offense, but it didn't look right. I put the star on top instead."

"I can see that. Did you put it back in the box?"

"Yup."

"May I see it please?"

"No."

"What the hell is this!?" I was on my feet in a split second, screaming with disbelief.

"Sorry, I accidentally dropped it." Breaking it by accident was one thing, possibly forgivable, but hiding it like a child was driving me insane! She looked at me with sheepish eyes that were contradicting to her unchangeable yet feeble facial expression. I grabbed everything in view that was mine and rushed out of the room. Afraid I'd smash _someone's_ face in again, I ran with the sounds of glass hitting against other pieces. I'd better not loose my cool... I'm just a volunteer, it's my place to make her happy. But why did it have to be so hard?

One of the most important things ever to come across my lifetime was crushed in the fingers of a brat, in less than a minute. I could murder at this point.

* * *

I'm sorry! The ending part of this with all the diaolgue... was written in 2 seconds or something... I'm sorry it was like a big bunch of crap!! ... I'll probably edit it later when... the holiday season is over... O.o 

I'm sorry... really

I fully apologize for the lameity that I have presented recently... I'll try to do better with such little time I have.. -- thanks!


	5. Happy Holidays

Find Me An Angel

Ch. 5 Happy Holidays

Ergh…It was Christmas Eve and I hadn't been able to see Sora for two days, and it was burning like the sun in my pants! It was driving me nuts! I was completely set on the joy of this year's Christmas day solely because she was, but since we weren't on speaking terms… it doesn't quite seem to work out. Maybe I just needed to do what I always do… suck it up.

I was still as pissed as ever though! I told her to be careful with that _one_ little object, and she shatters it. Ghaa, my life is going downhill. This would have been so much easier if I had just given up on her the first day! Huh… phone.

"Hello?"

"Yamato." Should've knoooown…

"Don't tell me you're bored." Don't be such a jerk! I screamed at myself mentally, stabbing myself for being so rude. She's still a sick patient, and no matter what you're a volunteer with responsibilities! Get it straight! It's not like she was doing all of this on purpose. She better not be.

"To be honest, I've never been this preoccupied all my life. I try to do something then I suddenly feel this guilt stabbing me again. I really am sorry Yamato." I stayed silent, deciding what I should do. The girl was pleading, the first of its kind... ever. "Will you forgive me?"

"I have to go. I'll call you back." I hung up unwillingly. I haven't heard her voice in so long; it was heavenly. I went to open the door for whoever was there and couldn't stick to one ring and one knock. Maybe if I gave the most unwelcoming look ever conjured up, he or she would go away. I opened the door with my eyes nearly shut in annoyance and glared wordlessly.

"Happy holidays!" Five people screamed in my face. It was anything but a happy holiday. Even with my obvious disinterest, the five people continued their trek to invade my life. TK, Kari, Tai, Izzy and Joe entered my sweet adobe and made themselves at home, more than they needed to."What have you got for us bro?" TK smiled, pulling up a chair to face the TV. Looking at him sent me into a state of fright and vegetativeness. 

"I have a door," I responded quite literally. They all glared in my direction… expecting more, "for you all to leave through." They laughed, but this was far from a humorous joke.

"Yo, you woke up on the wrong side of the world today. It's Christmas time dude!" Tai swung his arm around my shoulder, offering me some chocolates they brought along with their lame butts. I shoved him off me and grabbed my coat.

"Hey, where are you going?" TK looked at me, finally realizing there was an ongoing complication fighting on in my life. Without a word, I continued leaving. I left only to find myself at the park within the next few seconds. Walking alone by my lonesome for an hour or so, I just kept thinking. While kicking stones along the sidewalk, I came across a sick bird sitting on the lowest branch of a thin tree. What made me cringe inside was the idea that I couldn't do anything to help it. I came up close to it, mere inches away. It was so weak that it didn't even notice the distance that I closed in on. I couldn't do anything for it, but there was a different situation with Sora. I went back home after deciding that I couldn't dwell on nothing but a mistake while Sora was probably in her sick bed with no one to talk to. A sigh was released heavily as my hand hung loosely on the doorknob back to my apartment. This was going to make a major dent in my ego. I returned to my home to hear a shrill voice scream "Bloody murder!"

I was anything but surprised to see my life long friends screaming at each other over the game of Scrabble. Obviously, Joe and Izzy were ganged up against the other three, again, with words they didn't even know existed.

"Hey Matt. Welcome back." Kari smiled, the first one to notice my return.

"Hey!" The other four shouted in unison.

"Join us!" Izzy offered with his hand secretly taking another letter from the bag, "Oof!"

"CHEATER!" Tai had thrown a pillow into Izzy's face and was now standing in a mad aura of rage. "You dare cheat on this game!? Think again _buddy_!" Another pillow went flying into the smaller boy's face. I was dwelling on the pointless things, so much that I forgot that my friends were there. They came to make my day, but I just blew them off. I was sorry to have ignored the people that made a difference in my life. I put on a smile, just for them."Have fun guys. Only request, don't trash the place. I'll be back later." And I was out the door again, but not without hearing the threatening words seep from Tai's mouth. 

"Bring out the alcohol!"

-

I left my place, knowing that my friends would never bring alcohol. It was just... unfeasible. I smacked myself on the face a few times, trying to bring up the courage to face the little girl and call it my bad instead of hers, even though it clearly was her foul up. ANYWAY, I had to convince myself it was my wrong doing. I stepped into the room after finding half of the courage that I needed and glued my eyes to the ground, avoiding her for as long as possible. Recovering most of the last half of my guts, I placed my eyes on the tree and continued to step closer to her bed. The tree had been burglarized of its star that was supposed to replace the angel, which was probably a part of the other missing half of my guts. My eyes finally raised off the ground to find her, but sadly enough, she wasn't there. I went through so much frustration only to apologize to the air.

"Matt! Hi, I haven't seen you around lately! Where have you been?" I was surprised by the brightness of Ms. Takenouchi entering the empty room. She was here, but not her daughter; that was odd.

"Sorry," I let out a retarded laugh, trying to save a small piece of my name, "I guess Sora and I just got into a little fight, so I didn't want to show my face around here. I came back to salvage what's left of the holiday with her."

"Oh that's sweet of you. I'm sorry my daughter is so stubborn." Sora was stubborn, but probably not as badly as I was. I admit that if I don't have my way, I'll make it hard to have it any other way. That was one of my bad qualities. "She's outside by the way. Akira took her outside since you weren't here and she wanted to leave the room. If you'd like to go save her, I'd be very grateful. I don't understand why, but Sora doesn't seem to like Akira very much." I understood perfectly. "Matt," She suddenly stopped me from exiting. I stood listening, "I can't stay for long. I have to get back to work. It makes me shrivel and die inside, but I can't spend the holiday with Sora, so please don't let her be alone this year."

"You can count on me for that, don't worry. Thank you!" Running out of the room, and dodging people as I ran through the halls, I made my exit at the closest door. I felt liberation when the cold swelled around my face. The holiday had a new meaning for me. Trudging through the snow, I found Akira sitting on a bench mostly covered in snow. "Hey." I joined him on the bench and searched for a familiar head of red.

"Yamato, buddy! It's been a while since I've seen that face of yours." His voice sounded of sincerity and a warm feeling. "Where the heck have you been dude?" He suddenly screeched as if he had just faced three years of torture.

"I've been busy." I lied terribly. I was anything but busy. "Where's Sor?" He pointed out into the field of snow, not saying a word. He obviously wasn't seeing the best mood ever imagined. "Thanks," I patted him on the head like a child and advanced into the cold white. "Hi." Her cheeks lit up in a soft red color while she stared at me wordlessly.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I honestly never decided if I would forgive her or not. My conclusion from earlier was that I couldn't leave my newest friend to spend the holiday alone. Now was about a good time to make my decision though.

"I guess so." She suddenly jumped on me to embrace me and probably spill out my breakfast. She started calling out what sounded like apologies, but her words went by so fast it wouldn't matter what she said. She really was sorry for what had happened. I calmly pulled her of me and smiled, feeling better about my decision, "What are you doing out here? You kinda seem bored."

"Well, I came out here because I was bored, but apparently it's the same thing where ever I go." She put her bare hands onto her cheeks and rubbed them for warmth. I pulled her hood over her head and laughed at her lack of response. For a moment, she acted like a little girl's teddy bear, being toyed with yet unable to resist.

"Would you like for me to take you somewhere?"

"Would you pleeeease?" She nearly begged. "That Akira guy is really bland." That made me smile.

-

I took her downtown to see the light display they put up every year, but we had a long time until it was actually dark enough to see them. So between those times, Sora decided the arcade was the face of something she wanted to revisit. She really seems to enjoy using my money, like a hobby. We spent a long time just hanging around until it got dark enough. "This is a really good book." We were in a bookstore and she picked up something. She put it two inches away to my face to _see_ it. I pulled her hands holding the book away so I could at least read the title.

"What's it about?"

"Well, the main character is a boy who was kinda orphaned when he was twelve. His parents didn't want to leave him, but they had to. And the boy had to stay in a place he really hated for a really long time, a few years I think." She stopped and put a finger to her mouth, thinking very hard. "She, I mean he, was pretty much going to die the way he was living. Then someone finds him just when he's at edge, and I'm not going to ruin the book for you!" It sounded interesting enough; she threw it back onto the shelf before I could take a second glance at the title. "It's dark out!" She smiled and ran out the doors. Following close behind, my eyes brightened at the spectacular light show just outside the shop. "Isn't it beautiful?" Sora asked with a small grin. I threw her hood over her head again to keep her warm just when she ran off again, gazing at every light that was even on.

"Slow down Sor!" I called out, finally catching her shoulder so that she couldn't leave me behind again. She turned to look at me with her big sad eyes. "What? We've made at least three laps around the entire display!" I laughed, she still wasn't done with it.

"But it's so amazing!" She shouted, spinning around like a little girl would in the sun. "Fine, if you can find a better place than this, I'll go, but we're coming back if you fail!" She jumped off the small ledge and walked beside me. "This is way better!" The grin on her face told me that already. She stood in front of the huge water fountain in the middle of the area. Small drops of water splashed around, getting the surroundings wet. "It's beautiful!" She shouted as she stepped up to run around the ledge of the fountain. She was happy, that's what her mother wanted. After making a whole circle around the edge of the fountain, she came back to face me. "You know, the past few Christmas' I've had were spent alone or with people I really hated." I knew. She sat down on the ledge of the gorgeous fountain, lit up in the night by beautiful sparkling lights beneath the cold water.

"Yamato,"

"Hm…"

"Thank you for bringing me here. I feel amazing tonight."

"Here, I have something for you." I held out his hand for the girl to hold onto as she stepped down from the fountain. I promised myself I wouldn't let her be alone. "Happy Holidays."

* * *

Well there you have it! Happy Holidays everyone!

Disclaimer--I don't own digimon.


	6. Off White

Find Me An Angel

Ch. 6 Off White

I've gotten used to Yamato hanging around me by now. I know that's what he's supposed to do, but it was weird when it started off. I remember the first day we met; we were both being at some magnitude of jerks. And I declared that I hated him. I _definitely_ did for that day, but it's changed since then. I also remember describing how his day was like an off white. I had a feeling today would be the same.

"Hi Sora. How are you today?"

"I'm okay, though it doesn't seem the same for you." I said, considering in the back of my mind that I shouldn't be so forward. Simply by the look on his face, you could tell that things weren't happening his way today. He hung his head down while he placed his coat on the chair across from me. I was sitting up in my sick bed with tubes and wires coming out of me in every direction possible.

"Hm." He replied, but not to me it seemed. He was either talking to himself in a whole different world or having a really hard time finding something to say back to me. I picked up a bright orange foam ball that just so happened to be sitting on the small drawer next to my bed. It was sitting there with its black logo for three days when these people came for a small orientation type thing for a fundraiser they were starting up soon. I was even surprised when I agreed to listen to them drone on for a long time and support it. I think Yamato has rubbed off on me… a bit too much. Squeezing the ball in my hand for a moment, threateningly, I waited to see if he would notice. Realizing that it would take a few nuclear explosions to get his attention, I just chucked it at him. He slowly glanced up at me as if he just woke up.

"That's what I thought."

"Sorry Sor. I just got out of school and just flunked the test for my last class that I need to graduate. My senior year and I failed the very last thing that I need. We'll just have to wait and see how it affects my grade." He sighed and sat down at the end of the bed and patted my bed sheets. "So what do you want to do today?" I thought for a moment. Most days, I relied on Yamato to find something for me to do. But today didn't seem like a day he wanted to think, not that he did that too often anyway.

"I would like to go outside, but I'm hooked up to these monitors again." I slapped the machine beside me and sighed. This was a kind of sigh different than Yamato's. Our lives were so different, but were joined together in some weird way. Call it corny, but we're two people from worlds far apart that found common ground like in a fairy tale. "Could you sing me something instead then?" I asked, hoping it wasn't demanding too much on his terribly un-oriented day.

"Sure. I didn't bring my guitar though."

"Guitars are lame, I hear it too much when mom comes by anyway."

"Oh." It was like his mother made him chew and savor the taste of the most rotten vegetable ever found. His silence was like a stabbing pain. I obviously wasn't helping any. Come up with something! I told myself. "Oh! I have a harmonica." That works too. Waiting for him to do something like take out his harmonica, I smiled but didn't say a word. But he just sat there, no harmonica or anything.

"Sure. I'd love to hear it." I said stoically as if it wasn't already inferred.

"Okay then!" He ran to reach into his coat pocket and pulled out a shiny rectangular piece of metal. He returned to his position next to me and took in a deep breath as if preparing himself for the most important job interview of his life. Not expecting too much, I was anxious to hear him play. He began and the sound really overwhelmed me. The sound was something I didn't hear every day. I really haven't heard the harmonica being played before, so I guess it took me by surprise. It made my heart warm inside. It made me sad, but it ended faster than I wanted it to.

"Wow, that was grand Yamato! You should play it more often!" I beamed, honestly feeling like the music overtook my body and was being lifted higher and higher. I shot compliments at him like I was defending my life in the midst of a war. He sent me a small reserved smile.

"Thanks. I came up with that, years ago for my mother. I don't even think she liked it as much as you did." He laughed and looked down. He was still upset…

"Could you write me a song with the harmonica please? And make it awesome with lyrics or something crazy, please?" I put my hands together, yanking the wires on my arms a little, begging. He laughed at the excitement in my extreme effort put into begging. He smiled and nodded.

"I promise, it'll be written for you before the new year okay?" Woohoo, I was super psyched. I love the harmonica now, just because of Yamato, what a pal… "Hey, I have a question for you." He set his amazing instrument down at the foot of my bed and placed his hand over it. I nodded, telling him to continue. "What was up with the looking for your angel thing when we went shopping like two weeks ago?" I laughed to myself. He probably wouldn't understand.

"Dad used to come up with these fairy tales, on the spot for my bed time stories when I was little. My favorite story had always been the one about a little boy that lost everything and the meaning of his life; something like that. And he always worked hard to make his life better. For many, many years, he tried but something always got into the way. And he found a temporary refuge in praying for someone to rescue him. And later something incredible happened to him and he didn't suffer anymore. That something that happened to him was called his angel; triggered by the boy searching a little harder for something more that he worked for. Dad said he just had to look closer at what he had, to find his angel." That would always be my favorite story dad ever told. "You should ask him to tell you the story some time! If he comes by to visit soon."

"Where is your dad?"

"Kyoto. He's a professor there, and he earns a lot more money there than he would here. But his schedule is always tight. So he rarely has time to visit us."

"So. Your angel is a thing that you get to make your life better?" Yup, I was right, he didn't understand. I don't think I quite understand it either though.

"Sure."

-

It was hours after the meeting with Yamato's heaven playing harmonica, and he was still here. Why? I don't even know. I don't think I would ever admit it out loud, but I appreciate Yamato being here all the time, more than he actually knows. His mood was lifted a little, but he was still being pulled down by something, that off white feeling. He could be staring at me while I was talking about something that he was interested in, but he had the look that put him outside of his own mind; almost like he wasn't there. It was closing in on ten o'clock at night and Yamato hadn't budged a step outside my room since he first got here. The lady came in and unwired me earlier so I could get up for a while. The entire hospital had quieted down and stood silent. "Let's go outside!" I suggested, knowing he would most likely hit me in the head for being so retarded.

"If you really want to." He said getting up and reaching for his coat.

"Really?" I almost shouted, being engulfed with thrill. I shot up and ran for the door. I hadn't been out of the room for the entire day, and I was about ready to register to a mad house. He caught my arm just before I reached the door and sweet liberation. He shoved my coat into my arms, followed by a scarf, gloves, and a beanie, none of which I've never seen before. I ran out there like the last steps of a marathon and watched the stars shimmer in the cold dark night air. I looked back at Yamato who was still dwelling on something he had no power to change. I threw a small snowball at him to get his attention again. "What are you thinking about?" He waited for a while before he decided he wanted to answer me

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"No. I want your dog to be honest." Strange stares exchanged between us.

"Fine. I was thinking about the stars." He changed his gaze from me up to the sky. "You're seeing the past when you look at the stars, because light takes a long time to get here. So for all you know, you could be watching a star that doesn't even exist anymore." He leaned against a tree with his blue eyes still set on the stars. I already knew what he was telling me, but it seemed like he added a new meaning. "I was also thinking, it is interesting that you're watching the past as if it's happening in the present. And I thought it might make a difference if the same thing could happen with our lives. Maybe if I could watch my parents fighting before the divorce, maybe, I could stop it. Today would have been their anniversary if they didn't separate. Today's been kind of weird for me. I always spend their anniversary with my little brother, but he's off with his new girlfriend tonight. And so that's why I'm still here. It's like I have no one else to be with, no offense. I love hanging out with you; you make my day worth living most of the time." Well, I didn't know how to take that. Was I his last resort, or what?

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." I said almost mechanically. I really didn't know what to say, geez. "But hang around here as much as you want! I could use the company." A resigning curve showed up on my lips against my will. That could very well be the most realistic and honest thing I've ever said in my life. I didn't know it until now, but I've always been lonely. Even if Yuko and some other loyal friends from school came to visit me, it seemed like it was out of pity. Yuko has always been there for me; she was an actual friend, but the others, not so much. Yamato opened my world again. The way he described his family, it seemed like he was lonely too. He always had friends around him that were pretty much considered family, but he felt alone either way. It's okay though, he's with me now, and neither of us is lonely anymore. "Ow!" I brushed off the powdery snow off of my coat. I must have been out in a far state of mind, for a long time, because I wasn't even aware of his entire pile of snowballs already made.

"Welcome back." He grinned at me, foolishly might I add.

"That was mean! I wasn't even ready!"

"Well, I guess telling a few dozen times doesn't count as warning you, huh? It's coming!" He laughed at me before chucking another one at me; followed by another pre-made snowball. Soon we were in the middle of battle, snowballs were raining down like ashes from a military explosion. This went on for possibly ten minutes, nonstop.

"Wait a sec!" I knelt down in a pile of snow, catching my breath. We had been outside running around like idiots, pointlessly throwing snow at each other for too long. I had fun, of course, but everyone has their physical limit. Mine, was just a little less than the average teenager's. I felt him grab my arm to help me up. Like an instinct, I grabbed snow and flung it in his direction, aiming to play more.

"Come on Sor." He laughed, brushing off the snow. "It's getting late and you're getting tired. Let's go back in." It was my illness that I was easily tired, and I hated it when someone pointed it out.

"I'm not ready to." I insisted with a tone that almost said murder. Reaching for more snow, I reached my hand out and felt sudden numbness in my chest. The eyes before me were beginning to narrow as I felt the cold touch my face. I collapsed right there. I didn't faint, but I wasn't there either. It was like Off White, I just wasn't quite all the way there. I was living my world here from another universe far away. I heard Yamato scream my name, but I couldn't reply. It was my heart again, failing me every time I reached a certain level of happiness. This time was worse than times before; I felt like I had finally lost the war I'd been fighting forever. My heart stopped, yelling death in my face. I hated it. My eyes began to be veiled by descending eyelids, against my will, loosing sight of something new that I just realized had great importance to me; I was loosing sight of Yamato.

* * *

I don't own Digimon.

There's one more chapter after this! Soon to be released on New Year's Eve!

Thank you! And have a wonderful holiday... season?


	7. My Angel

Find Me An Angel

Ch. 7 My Angel

I can't let her go like this. I told myself more times than I needed to hear it. She was slowly leaving me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. It was my fault too, for letting this happen to her. I was specifically warned when I was first assigned to Sora that her condition always worsens when she's worn out; her heart was weak. I was too out of it, sulking in my own world to realize what I was doing to her. I promised her I'd write her a song, but my mind is all over the place, I can't bring myself to put lyrics down on paper, or even hear the notes I'm playing from my own harmonica. Who knows how much longer Sora has with us.

That night, I grabbed her off the cold ground with speeds I never knew I could reach, and ran her inside, sprinting every trying step. I was afraid for her life. I couldn't feel her brightness and joy she always radiated out when she was with me. It was like her presence was fading away. It was still night, and the hospital was quiet as ever. Holding her motionless body in my arms, I ran around like a mad man, trying to find someone to save her. I stopped and sat down on a chair in the silent halls, catching my breath. She was abandoning me. There was no one there to help her, to help me. Things were beginning to feel hopeless; I couldn't find anyone. I ran down every hall screaming for someone to come, but there was no one. Breathing became short and difficult as I came to the intersection at the end of the hall and stopped to rub something out of my eyes. I was crying, it scared me so much so that I didn't even know it. Luckily, someone peered out from a room and saw me in panic and called for the people in the room to finally assist us. I stood with my fiery haired friend in my arms as the people began rushing to surround us. The staff was having a night celebration for the success of the past year and the coming of the new one while my best friend seemed to be withering into nothing. They were alerted, instantly realizing her critical condition. I yelled at them to save her, but my voice couldn't change a thing. A feeling of being lost overtook me to the point I was losing my mind. They took her away from me. One of the many doctors in the room actually told me to leave, saying I wasn't in any condition either to stick around. He had someone assist me to a waiting room. I watched them run her down the hall and turn the corner; she wasn't in sight anymore. I had no control of what was going to happen, just like those nights I was behind my bedroom door while my parents were on the other side arguing.

I woke up to the off sounds of my guitar in the hands of my little brother. I don't know how it happened, but I later ended up home with TK. I remember sitting up in bed with frightening sounds of the guitar in the background, and the first thing that ran through my mind was a reminder of the soft mummer of her voice when she called my name to bring me to her bedside, only to scream at me when she was angry with me.

I reached a point where I couldn't return; no return to the life that I thought I could survive alone. I was afraid to admit she was important to me. I protected myself by avoiding attaching myself to people, but that obviously failed. Sora became someone I wanted to see all the time. I was afraid to loose something close to me again.

In the late morning, I came out of my room, wanting to see Sora to make sure she was still in my life. The very instant TK saw me, I was told she wouldn't be able to have visitors for a while. I felt a lonely pain in my chest, stabbing deeper with every breath I took, "If Sora doesn't pull through this, I don't know what I'm going to do. This is my fault. I was drowning myself in old water that should have drained years ago. If I had let go of mom and dad's divorce, I wouldn't have stayed all night and-"

"And it's mom's and dad's fault for giving birth to you so that you could give Sora the best time of her life ever since she entered the hospital. Way to go big brother." TK's voice was dull and grasped meaning that I was slow to realize.

Looking back now, I feel regretful about many things. One was that I was took the appearance of Sora's friend, Yuko, as my first impression of her. I've come to walk through daylight a little. I realized, when people assume something of a person, it brings out a lot of heartache. People often see me as the popular Matt Ishida, and it's painful to hear that you've got so many friends even though you're still alone. Alone when you protect yourself from being close to people.

In Yuko's case I assumed that she was a terrible person toward Sora, even though she was the exact opposite. I told myself that she was rude when I've never even heard of her. It hurts to have someone look at you like you deserve to live in a hole when you're actually a neat and kind person. It makes no sense. Living and watching people leave you doesn't make any sense...

-

It's been a while since I've last seen Sora. At random moments of my day, I hear Sora's voice in my head, taunting me like she would as if she were sitting in front of me all the time. And sometimes her tender voice in my head repeated the words when she made her last request. I had to get the song done. I kept my promise; I wrote her a song and made it awesome with lyrics and something crazy. But when I play it to myself, I feel unsatisfied, like it wasn't as much as Sora actually deserved. So I keep re-writing it, or writing a new song. But, it's just that... nothing seemed made sense in my mind anymore.

When I hold up the harmonica that she loved so much up to my mouth, I can't find the air in me to finish her last request of me. I'm completely lost without the girl by my side, the girl that changed my view of life without even knowing it changed until now. Realization is a harsh thing. Reality is a painful thing. Running away to an imagined world of your own creation is always safer than the real world.

Even if I could watch Sora in our past like the stars, I wouldn't be able to change anything. Just like the stars, Sora would be too far out in the sky to reach. It wouldn't make a difference. I remember Sora insisting she wasn't sick. She doesn't know how much I wished that was true.

She always called me Yamato. It was a name that I feared to hear, but said in her voice, it always sounded of cheer even if it was hidden by a rude remark. Having been such a long time since I've heard her chirpy voice, my head seems to often alter her voice into something that was the sound of a sad enigma that always follows me around. This morning I walked out of my apartment to a sky that was plagued by a dark blanket of clouds. Sora would have liked it because there was snow involved and when there was snow, for some reason, the crepes went for a high ride in sales. Walking down the sidewalk, a cold always surrounds me, always reminding myself of the good times I had with Sor in all of these places. There's a lot happening with my life, and I owe it's fortune to her. I tried not to be lonely even if I wouldn't be protected, and it's been working in my favor. Later this morning, I have a meeting with a group that wants to sponsor me to study so that I could actually reach the stars. Ever since my little conversation with Sora about the reality of stars, I've become fascinated with them. But before that, I'm going to enjoy and relax myself to some hot mocha and crepes. I always sit in the same spot where I sat before when Sora decided to take 25 dollars off of me to buy just crepes alone. Sitting here like always, I hold out a piece of paper that I carry around with me all the time. On this paper is the last words of gratitude Sora decided to bless me with,

--Thank you for finding my angel, you blonde--

* * *

AHH! HOODANG! I missed my deadline by like 13 minutes... hoodang indeed. 

I had a hard time with this chapter... it seemed really weird. idontowndigimon. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.

Happy New Year by the way!!


End file.
